special well
by dianwinx
Summary: after falling down a mysterious well, and meeting the one and only inu gruop. what's next for dian after finding out she'd a demon and that naraku want's to be her husband what's the worst thing that could happen.


dian ( i know i'm in this lol ) was at musa's( ya from winx club, she seemed like the right character) house for a sleep over. you probably don't know how they look. dian was not the tallest of people, she had long dark midnight blue hair and gold eye's, some time's people said she looked like a demon. musa on the other hand was and up to beat person. she loved music and was quit talented. she had her hair in to ponytails.

'' so dian what movie do you wanna watch?'' musa's asked. '' let me see '' dian said looking into the box of movies.

'' let's watch this! '' she held up the movie , to admire the cover. '' the vow'' ( it was one of my fav so here it id :D )

'' that's sound cool, put it in '' musa squealed, braking dian's ear drums in the proses.'' okay princess '' dian laughed as she puts the CD in the CD player.

dian went back on to her rainbow colored sleeping bag, and ate some popcorn. they had bin watching the movie for about five minute's when the light's started to flicker on and off. dian screamed, as she ran into her friends light's stopped flickering. '' your such a baby '' musa laughed, trying to get away from dian's tight hug.

the movie was still on so they kept watching, about two minutes later the power turned off.'' shit'' dian swore.'' we barley watched anything''

'' get a flash light, from the last drawer. there's a power panel in the forest close by.'' musa explained getting up. dian looked where her friend had told her, and she found a green flash light.

they walked outside in pj's and flip flops . '' stay close '' musa whispered. '' no need to tell me twice '' dian shivered. the flash light started to flicker on and off, than it turned off. everything was silent when they saw the most horrifying thing in the all the manga and anime's they read they new what was a demon, a monster and many more. there was a big green demon in front of them, it had one eye and it was eating katie ! a girl they new.

'' ohh my god poor katie '' musa yelled , '' that's what you get for eating my cake bitch! '' dian answerd, when the demon turned and ran towards them.. dian turned around and bolted musa was right beside her. but dian was running faster. they were screaming for there life.

'' somebody help us !'' they yelled.

musa saw a well in front of them, jump, musa yelled. dian turned to her confused. musa jumped into the well. dian didn't see where musa went, and she also she didn't see the well either.

dian kept running until she tripped over the well, and fell down. she felt her self falling like never before. dian open her eye's to see that musa's was still running.

'' hey why you leaving me ! bitch ! '' she yelled out. when she heard heavy breathing behind her. dian turned around slowly. the demon was right in front of her , it had droll coming out of it's mouth. dian noticed something was odd about the atmosphere. she started walking back slowly when she was pinned to a tree.

dian saw that there was a sword right beside her it was stuck to the tree, she grabbed it and pulled she could hear the monster running towards her. finally the sword got out.

dian held the sword in front of her not knowing what to do with it, the demon leaped over her when she screamed. she held the sword high, the sword went right threw the demon with ease. dian sat there holding onto the sword. she stood up and looked at the beast.

'' ha! '' she started laughing historically '' that's what you get '' dian smiled a little proud of what she did, when the demon moved dian screamed and fell back. bumping into someone.

she heard a yelp , to see a man or demon guy. he had a sword in the demons stomach. he was pretty hot. he had long white hair with the most oddest thing on the top of his head was dog ears ! he had on a red kimono. he did the most terrifying thing in the world he jabbed his hand into the demon and took out a piece of shard it was purple and glowing.

dian thought she was going to puke.

'' ewwwwwwwww '' dian screamed. '' dian you idiot '' she new that voice from any where she turned around to see her friend with a bunch of other people. she hit musa on the side of the head. '' your the idiot you left me to die '' dian yelled. a girl with long dark midnight blue hair with blue eye's walked forward she had on a uniform from her time, holding a little small person it her hands. the small person had a bushy tail and cute ears.

'' actually this girl came to us asking for help she actually saved your life. '' the girl smiled, dian looked at her a little sick '' i'm kigome '' she smiled, she put her hand out waiting for dian to shake it , but she didn't move.

'' your to nice, i don't like you '' dian glared. musa slapped her arm. '' she means she's very thank full and that her name is dian and i'm musa. '' musa smiled, dian stuck her tongue out at her, '' i didn't say that ''

'' well this is shipo '' kigome said looking at the little person in her hand. a guy who looked like a monk walked over to dian and smiled.''i'm miroku, and your quit a beautiful person '' he smiled, dian looked at him with the are you serious look. '' would you mind baring my children'' he asked, the only thing dian heard was a slap next.

'' sorry about our friend'' a girl said she had a big bomorang which was pretty cool. '' i'm songo, she smiled and the guy on the tree is inuyasha '' she smiled pointing up the guy with the weird ears.

'' so where is that sword you had in your hands '' sango asked. '' ohh it's right - '' dian noticed it was no ware in sight. that's when dian noticed she had a neck-less on. and the sword was on it.

'' how did this get hear '' dian asked. shipo gasped, '' that's's the sword of eden '' he exclaimed '' the wa'' dian asked.

'' how did you get that sword, only one person in this world can get it out.'' shipo explained.

while they where talking inuyasha had noticed something on dian neck. he leaped down right in front of her. startling her. he grabbed onto her hair and looked at her neck, dian blushed a deep red.

'' where did you get this mark '' inuyasha asked, dian glared at him as she hit him away. '' i was born with that you dummy '' dian answerd.

'' who the hell are you calling a dummy wench, you got that stupid mark from your dumb ass daddy '' inuyasha glared at her, dian hated when people made fun of her and her family. '' watcha call me '' she asked ready to attack him.

'' ohh no '' musa said, when dian had that look in her eye's she new she was about to go crazy.'' shut up wench and answer my question '' inuyasha yelled. dian started laughing .

'' inuyasha i mean this in the nicest way, back away from her or she will beat you'' musa reassured him, the white ring in dian's gold eye's started to turn red , when ever she was mad that happend .inuyasha was taken back, and looked over at musa . she shrugged '' you dug your own grave, buddy '' she sighed.

out of no ware brick was cut on his cheek, and on his arm. inuyasha went crashing threw tree's. kigome ran over to inuyasha, as dian passed out.

'' what happen '' sango asked. inuyasha was already up and he was mad. '' what the hell, why did she do that '' he yelled. '' i don't really know either, every time someone talks about her father! she just go'es crazy like some else is controlling her ! it all started the day her father disappeared 10 years ago. every single time she wakes up, she forget's what happend'' musa explained.

dian sighed and stood up and yawned. '' i'm hungry '' she said, she noticed inuyasha giving her a bad glare.'' why is he so grumpy '' dian asked.

'' you act just like inuyasha '' miroku laughed. '' i do not i will never act like this basterd '' she yelled. sticking out her tongue at him. ''wench '' inuyasha yelled.

'' basterd '' dian yelled back

'' wench''

'' basterd ''

''wench''

''basterd''

'' i'm not talking to you '' dian said crossing her arms, and looking away from him. '' fine with me '' inuyasha glared.

miroku looked at them up and down. '' you guy's do not look like your from our time line '' he said.

'' you stay with us '' sango smiled.

'' me stay with him/her !now way '' inuyasha and dian yelled at the same time. '' just learn how to get along '' kegome smiled.'' that will never happen, once she doesn't like someone . she will never like them '' musa sighed.

'' same as inuyasha'' kigome smiled.


End file.
